


ไม่ค่อยซับซ้อน

by chalela



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Also Asagiri "I Totally Am Not Having a Crush At Senku-chan" Gen, Angst, As Humor As My Dry Humor Sense Can Provide, Evil Laughs, Friends With Benefits, Gen is always on his toes, He's not taking Risk, Humor, I changed my mind its drama now, M/M, Mutual Pinning, Senku's a scientist he lives for experimenting, Unless the Risk is as handsome as Senku, mentioned of gen x unnamed hot model boyfriend, time skip
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalela/pseuds/chalela
Summary: ความสัมพันธ์ตื้นเขินของ อาซากิริ เก็น และอิชิกามิ เซ็นคู ที่มีมาสามเดือนจบลงเช่นนี้
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Nanami Ryuusui
Kudos: 5





	1. Complication

ความสัมพันธ์ของเขาและเซ็นคูจังจบลงแบบนี้ หลังจากที่หยอกล้อเล่นกัน (อ่าน: เซ็กซ์) ไปๆ มาๆ ได้สักสามเดือนเศษ (เป็นช่วงเวลาสมัยมัธยมปลายปีสอง... สามเดือนที่ว่าจะสั้นก็สั้นแต่ก็ยาวอยู่ แต่คงเพราะอายุยังน้อย ความอดทนก็เล็กน้อยตาม สุดท้ายก็เลยใช้เวลาด้วยกันอยู่ตลอดเวลาเหมือนกระต่ายติดสัดไม่ปาน) ล่ำลาพ่อของเซ็นคูจังไปยานอวกาศเสร็จ กลับไปปลุกปล้ำกันบนเตียงสักหนึ่งคืน และใช้เวลาตอนเช้าไปกับการดื่มชาสูตรพิเศษของเซ็นคูจังที่ขมเกินไป (ไม่ใส่อะไรทั้งสิ้น มีแต่คนชั่วร้ายไม่ก็สติเฟื่องที่ทำแบบนั้น) อาซากิริ เก็น และ อิชิกามิ เซ็นคู ก็บอกเลิกความสัมพันธ์ที่ตื้นเขินนี้ลงง่ายๆ

ไม่ได้มีเหตุผลอะไรหนักหนาเป็นพิเศษ เช่นเดียวกับตอนที่ริเริ่มความสัมพันธ์ทีแรก

หลังจากที่ก้าวผ่านกำแพงอัน...อันที่จริงก็ไม่ได้เจาะยากขนาดนั้นของเซ็นคูจังมาได้ และใช้เวลาด้วยกันเหมือนเด็กหนุ่มวัยเห่อฮอร์โมนก็ไม่ปานในช่วงท้ายของปีสอง เขาที่ไม่ต้องยุ่งวุ่นวายกับการเป็นมือขวาของนักวิทยาศาสตร์ประจำโรงเรียนอีกก็สร้างเริ่มเนื้อสร้างตัว กลายเป็นคนดังในเวลาต่อมา

เก็นดรอปเรียนก่อนสำเร็จการศึกษา กว่าจะรู้ตัว เซ็นคูจังก็ไม่มีโอกาสได้เห็นเขาในชีวิตอีกต่อไป

ยกเว้นบนทีวีและหนังสือห่วยๆ ที่เซ็นคูจังคงด่าว่าเหมือนหลับตาเขียน

(หากให้เขาแย้ง ความจริงแล้วหนังสือเล่มนั้นเก็นตั้งใจเขียนมากมาก แต่ตั้งใจว่าเขียนยังไงจะขายได้มากที่สุด ไม่ใช่ประเทืองปัญญาที่สุด)

บางครั้งบางคราวเขาก็คิดคำนึงถึงนักวิทยาศาสตร์คนนั้นที่แม้อ่อนกว่าตนแต่กลับฉลาดเหลือล้ำ จนหลายครั้งต้องอดหยุดมองด้วยความประทับใจซ้ำแล้วซ้ำอีกไม่ได้ และบางทีการคิดคำนึงถึงความสามารถก็เลยไปยังรูปร่างภายนอกที่สะดุดตา ตั้งแต่ผมสีอ่อนแปลกตาที่บางครั้งก็ถูกรวบไว้ข้างหลังเป็นจุกเล็กๆ จนไปถึงนัยน์ตาสีแดงก่ำตอนที่ร่วมรักกันบน...

หวนคิดกลับไป การมีเซ็กซ์กันบนโต๊ะทดลองนี่เป็นความคิดที่โง่ดักดานมาก

นอกจากดักดานแล้วยังเสี่ยงด้วย

เก็นไม่ชอบความเสี่ยง เขามักจะพะว้าพะวังต่อผลลัพธ์ที่ตามมามากเกินไป ปกติแค่จะพกโทรศัพท์ไปร้านสะดวกซื้อใกล้บ้านดีไหมยังคิดทบทวนซ้ำซาก เดินไปมาจากประตูบ้านจนเสียเวลาไปสามนาที ขณะที่อีกด้านนั้นเป็นเซ็นคูจังผู้มีศักดิ์เป็นนักทดลอง ทุกสิ่งขึ้นอยู่กับความ ‘ไม่ลองแล้วจะรู้เรอะ’ ดังนั้นจึงเป็นเรื่องปกติที่ทั้งสองจะมีความเห็นที่ไม่ลงรอยกันบ่อยๆ

แม้สุดท้ายเก็นจะยอมตามความเห็นเซ็นคูจังไปเสียทุกเรื่องก็เถอะ

...เอาล่ะ ยอมรับว่าเกลียดความสุ่มเสี่ยงก็จริง แต่ตอนนั้นเขาหลงใหลในเซ็นคูจัง ดังนั้นก็เลยพาตนเองไปอยู่ในสถานการณ์ที่ต้องตอบว่า “เอ๊า ก็ได้! เซ็นคูจัง” อย่างช่วยไม่ได้อยู่บ่อยๆ 

บางทีเก็นอาจจะเกลียดตัวเองตอนนั้นด้วย เพราะเขาดูเหมือนคนมีความรักบังตาจนโง่ก็ไม่ปาน

ยอมรับไม่ได้หรอกว่าตัวเองมีใจให้ เดี๋ยวก็เสียชื่อ The Mentalist กันพอดี

ในตอนที่ชีวิตกำลังรุ่งเรือง หนังสือขายดีเป็นเทน้ำเทท่า มีทัวร์ในประเทศ มีทัวร์ไปต่างประเทศ จนถึงขั้นมีคิวขอปรึกษาด้วยยาวเป็นหางว่าวจากคนดังๆ ในหลายวงการ (อย่าให้พูดถึงเรื่องมีคนมาจีบอย่างน้อยหนึ่งคนต่อสถานที่ที่ไป) เมนทอลิตส์เก็นก็รู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองกำลังล่องลอยอยู่บนเมฆฝันที่ชื่อว่าความสำเร็จในชีวิต หันมองไปทางไหนก็เป็นสีทองอร่ามที่สลักด้วยชื่อเสียงเรียงนามของตน

‘อาซากิริ เก็น’ กลายเป็นชื่อที่ทำให้ของที่ประดับไปด้วยมันมีมูลค่า

ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าตัวเองกำลังอยู่บนจุดสูงสุดจุดนั้นนั้นบนเส้นกราฟก่อนที่จะดิ่งหรือเปล่า เหมือนในหนังย้อนฉายที่มักจะโผล่มาให้ดูเวลากลับมาจากงานตอนตีสามตีสี่

(บางทีเก็นก็แอบอดมองลงไปไม่ได้ แล้วก็รู้สึกหายใจไม่ออก เหมือนมีบางอย่างที่จุกในลำคอจนอึดอัดไปถึงในปอด เพราะ _มันช่างสูงเหลือเกิน_ สูงเสียจนคิดไปถึงสักวันที่เขาจะเสียศูนย์แล้วหล่นวูบลงไป แหลก พังทลาย ป่นปี้)

อย่างที่เห็น นิสัยพะวักพะวนบางทีก็กลับมาบ่อยๆ โดยเฉพาะตอนมองบัญชีธนาคารของตัวเอง รู้ตัวอีกทีก็เปิดบัญชีใหม่แยกไว้ส่วนตัวเป็นครั้งที่สาม เผื่ออยู่ๆ ตัวเองเป็นหนี้ โดนโปรดิวเซอร์หน้าเงินหลอก หรือมียากูซ่ามารีดไถโดยไม่ทันตั้งตัว

ชีวิตบนเตียงเองก็เป็นไปได้ด้วยดี ตอนนี้กำลังคบกับแฟนหนุ่มนายแบบสุดฮ็อตอย่างลับๆ ไม่ให้ใครรู้ ถึงปกติจะยุ่งไม่ค่อยได้คุยกันบ้าง (เก็นไม่ตอบข้อความและกำชับว่าห้ามโทรหา) แต่ก็ถือว่าค่อนข้างโอเค

ใช้ชีวิตแบบนี้ไปได้สักพัก ชีวิตที่ปูไปได้สวยก็พาตนเข้ามาหาอัจฉริยะชื่อดังคนเก่าอย่างคาดไม่ถึง เจ้าของผมสีเงิน (ขาว? เขียว? สาบานได้ว่าเขายายามจะหาคำเรียกสีๆ นั้นมาเดือนครึ่งก่อนจะยอมแพ้) ในงานเฉลิมฉลองอะไรสักอย่างที่ตนเข้าร่วมเพื่อหาออเซาะภรรยาของเจ้าของช่องโทรทัศน์ยักษ์ใหญ่คนหนึ่ง

ณ จุดที่เห็นอีกฝ่ายครั้งแรกในรอบหลายปี อีกทั้งยังในชุดสูทสั่งตัดสีเกือบขาวเข้าตัวกับผมสีอ่อนที่เสยกลับไปด้านหลังอย่างเรียบร้อย หัวสมองของเก็นก็ขาวโพลนตามไปด้วย

ใครจะไปคิดว่าอิชิกามิ เซ็นคู จะโผล่ออกมาให้เห็นอีก

(ที่จริงก็แอบคิดบ้าง)

แต่ใครจะไปคาดคิดว่าจะเจอในขณะที่ไม่ทันตั้งตัวเช่นนี้

พอเห็นเขาที่นิ่งค้าง เซ็นคูจังจึงเหยียดรอยยิ้มฉบับเจ้าตัวที่ไม่ได้เห็นนานจนลืมไปแล้วว่าคิดถึงมาให้

“ไง อาซากิริ เก็น หรือตอนนี้ต้องเรียกว่าเจ้าเมนทอลิตส์แทนแล้วล่ะ”

อีกฝ่ายทักมาก่อนแถมยังกวาดสายตาเช็คตัวเขาขึ้นๆ ลงๆ อย่างไม่ปิดบัง

ชัดเจนดี

เขาหลุดหัวเราะ ปลายเสียงแหบพร่าเล็กน้อยเกินความควบคุม

“ว่าไง เซ็นคูจัง... หรือว่าต้องกลับไปเรียกอิชิกามิจังกันนะ ไม่ได้เจอกันตั้งนาน” _พวกเราสองคนเป็นอะไรกันแล้ว..._ เก็นละส่วนท้ายไว้เพียงบนสายตา เขาคลี่รอยยิ้มพลางพูดอย่างเนิบนาบ “เซ็นคูจัง... ดูดีขึ้นนะ เป็นไงบ้าง”

ความจริงแล้วเขาอยากพูดว่าหล่อ แต่แฟนเป็นตัวเป็นตนก็มี อีกอย่างจะให้ฉอเลาะกันในงานเลี้ยงที่มีคนเกือบร้อยก็คงไม่ได้

ในช่วงที่ชื่อเสียงรุ่งเรือง เขาคงไม่หาเรื่องทำลายความน่าเชื่อถือของตัวเองหรอกใช่ไหม

อย่างที่รู้กันว่าเก็นเป็นคนระหวาดระแวง

แต่ก็อย่างที่รู้กันว่าเซ็นคูจังไม่ใช่ ดังนั้นจึงย่างก้าวข้ามาใกล้เกินขอบเขตของคนแปลกหน้าอย่างชัดเจน

จากนั้นก็ยกมือลูบผมเคลียใบหน้า 

เหมือนที่มักจะเคยทำในช่วงสามเดือนนั้น

“ที่จริงแล้วก็แอบคิดถึงแกว่ะ”

พลางพูดเบาๆ ให้ได้ยินคนเดียวข้างหู

ในคืนงานเลี้ยงงานนั้นที่ อาซากิริ เก็น ไม่แม้แต่จะจำชื่อได้ เขาวิ่งหนีจากงานทั้งที่เพิ่งเข้าไปได้สี่สิบนาที ทิ้งโจทก์เก่าอย่างเซ็นคูจังไว้กับบุคคลอื่นๆ ในงานโดยไม่บอกสาเหตุ ก่อนที่จะทำการบุกไปที่บ้านของแฟนหนุ่มที่ไม่ได้เจอกันมาค่อนอาทิตย์ ปิดบังความร้อนระอุในใจด้วยความร้อนที่ตนเร่งขึ้นจากร่างกายและแอลกอฮอล์โดยลึกๆ หวังว่าจะทำให้ลืมเรื่องคืนนี้ได้บ้าง

ไว้วันหลังค่อยคิด ไว้วันหลังค่อยคิด...

แจ้งเตือนมือถือเด้งขึ้นมา มีข้อความจาก ‘เซ็นคูจัง’ (รายชื่อที่ไม่เคยลบ) ส่งมาหนึ่งข้อความ

เก็นเมินการมีตัวตนของข้อความนั้น

_ไว้วันหลังค่อยคิด_


	2. Twitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ท่อนแขนทั้งท่อนของเขากระตุก นิ้วมือขยับหาบุหรี่ที่ไม่มีกับตัว

เรื่องแปลกมีอยู่มากมายในระดับที่แตกต่างกันออกไป ตั้งแต่ปริศนาเจ็ดแปดล้านมหัศจรรย์รอบโลก จนไปถึงความจริงที่ว่าทั้งๆ ที่อาซากิริ เก็น ได้นอนครบหมดแปดชั่วโมง แต่กลับลืมตาตื่นขึ้นมาพร้อมใต้ตาบวมเป่งสีเขียวคล้ำ

และควันขุ่นกลิ่นไม่พึงอารมณ์โขมงเต็มหน้า

“สดุดีชีวิตห่วยๆ”

แค่นออกมาได้หนึ่งประโยคก็ไอโขลกน้ำตาเล็ด จนต้องหันขวับไปมองบุคคลในห้องตาขวาง

อีกฝ่ายเพียงแค่เลิกคิ้วข้างหนึ่ง (สีหน้าเหมือนเวลาเซ็นคูจังสงสัยว่ากำลังถูกโกงเกมโป๊กเกอร์) ก่อนที่จะยื่นบุหรี่ราคาแพงยี่ห้อเดียวกับในปากมาให้ง่ายๆ เหมือนจงใจเมินความคุกรุ่นในอกของเก็นอย่างไรอย่างนั้น

หลุบสองตาไปยังมือของชายตรงหน้าที่จุดไฟแช็กอย่างคล่องแคล่วเหมือนสะบัดนิ้วมือ ปากคาบบุหรี่ เก็นสูดหายใจพิษของทาบัคโคที่กำลังเผาไหม้เข้าไปเต็มปอด ผลักความหงุดหงิดที่กำลังตั้งคำถามว่าทำไมแฟนหนุ่มของตนถึงไม่สนใจเขานักลงไปในลำคอพร้อมกับความแสบทรวง

เมื่อพ่นควันออกมาจากปาก ความหงุดหงิดที่ว่าก็หายไปเปลาะใหญ่

ว้าว มหัศจรรย์ยาสูบ

(ตลกดี เพราะถ้าพูดถึงมหัศจรรย์แล้ว สิ่งที่เก็นมักนึกถึงคือภาพการทดลองอันน่าเหลือเชื่อที่พิสูจน์ความชาญฉลาดของเด็กหนุ่มนักทดลองนั่นซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่าต่างหาก)

_...เด็กหนุ่ม_

เอาล่ะ ความคิดเก็นอาจจะล้าสมัยไปหน่อย

เป็นชายหนุ่มที่ชื่ออิชิกามิ เซ็นคู แล้วต่างหาก

(ผมที่เซต ดวงตากริบสีแดง สูทสีขาวพอดีตัว)

...เก็นรู้สึกเหมือนอยากเอามือปิดหน้าที่ร้อนผ่าว

“เป็นอะไรรึเปล่า?”

เขาเหลือบไปทางเสียง เห็นอีกฝ่ายมองตรงมา มือขยี้ผมสีทองของตนเอง

ใจหนึ่งคิดว่าอย่างน้อยแฟนหนุ่มของตนก็เรียกว่าพอจะสนใจเขาได้บ้างกระมัง? อีกใจหนึ่งแอบสงสัยจังว่าถ้าหากต้องอธิบายสถานการณ์นี้จะพูดอย่างไรดี เพราะเขากับเซ็นคูจังก็ไม่มีอะไรกันแล้ว? เมื่อคืนก็ไม่ได้มีอะไรเกินเลยไปนอกจากการ _ทักทาย_ (และแรงดึงดูดที่แรงเหมือนที่ดวงจันทร์มีต่อโลก)

จะให้พูดว่าอะไรดีล่ะ ‘เมื่อคืนเจอเพื่อนที่เคยมีความสัมพันธ์พิเศษแน่นแฟ้นต่อกันน่ะ...อ๊ะ ที่ว่าแน่นแฟ้นคือเรื่องใต้สะดือนะ เหมือนที่พวกเราทำอยู่นั่นแหละ’

เก็นสูดควันเข้าไปเฮือกใหญ่ จากนั้นจึงเลือกที่จะหยักไหล่ตอบไป

(เหมือนที่มักจะทำประจำ)

อีกฝ่ายกลอกตา ก่อนที่จะหมุนตัวเดินออกไปทางห้องครัวพร้อมเปล่งเสียงถามไล่หลังมาว่าชอบน้ำอะไรเป็นพิเศษมั้ย

_ชอบน้ำอะไรเป็นพิเศษมั้ย?_

ณ จุดนั้นที่เก็นกำลังจะตอบว่าโคล่าก็ชะงักไปพร้อมกับความจริงที่เพิ่งจะตระหนักว่า _แฟนของเขาไม่รู้ว่าเก็นชอบดื่มโค้ก_

ความรู้สึกเป็นเรื่องยาก... เอาล่ะ ไม่ได้ยากสำหรับการอ่าน แต่ความรู้สึกตัวเองนั้นเป็นเรื่องยาก ใช้ชีวิตดังคนดังมากความสำเร็จ ลอยตัวบนปุยเมฆ ก็ต้องมีจุดหนึ่งที่หยุดเดินแล้ววิตกกังวล คิดแล้วคิดอีกว่าตัวเองเปลี่ยนไปหรือเปล่า

เขากลายเป็นคนเลวไปแล้วหรือเปล่านะ

(เซ็นคูจังจะผิดหวังต่อตัวเขาที่กลายเป็นแบบนี้หรือเปล่านะ)

แฟนที่คบกันแก้เหงาเฉยๆ รู้ตัวอีกทีก็กลายเป็นความสัมพันธ์แบบใช้ประโยชน์ฝ่ายเดียว กลายเป็นคนที่เก็นมีไว้ปิดช่องว่างที่กัดกินทรวงอกมาหลายปี กลายเป็นว่าเก็นไม่ได้สนใจ ไม่แคร์ ทำเหมือนอีกฝ่ายเป็นผู้ชายที่มีไว้ทิ้งขว้าง

กลายเป็นว่าเก็นไม่ใช่คนน่ายกย่องเหมือนที่คนรอบตัวคิด

(ซึ่งก็ไม่ควรจะตกใจ)

_เพราะไม่มีทางที่นักอ่านใจจะจับสังเกตความรู้สึกคนใกล้ตัวไม่ได้ มีแต่ไม่แคร์เท่านั้นแหละ_

เก็นรู้สึกถึงความผิดบาปที่คืบคลานแผ่นหลัง กัดกร่อนผิวหนังจนเผยให้เห็นเนื้อเหม็นบูดที่เรียกว่าความเห็นแก่ตัว

เขาสะบัดความคิดแย่ๆ ออก ผลักมันไว้ในส่วน “ไว้ค่อยคิด” ของสมองที่ตนมักจะหยิบมาอัดใส่ตัวเองทีหลังเวลาซึมเศร้า ก่อนจะก้มมองหน้าแชทบนมือถือตัวเองเป็นรอบที่เท่าไหร่ไม่รู้

_เซ็นคูจัง_ _[_ _ร้านกาแฟ_ _Alto_ _ตรงหัวมุมที่สาม_ _11_ _โมง อย่าสายล่ะ_ _]_

เก็นจ้องอิโมจิเนิร์ดๆ ที่ดูคล้ายอุปกรณ์วิทยาศาสตร์สักอย่างข้างหลังชื่อ ‘เซ็นคูจัง’ บนหน้าจอตาไม่กะพริบ รู้สึกนานเหลือเกินที่ไม่ได้เห็นชื่อนี้บนช่องแจ้งเตือนมือถือ

รู้สึกนานจนไม่รู้ว่าจะรู้สึกอย่างไร

ระหว่างที่เอื้อมมือไปดื่มกาแฟที่มีโลโก้ภูเขาในตัว A ของ Alto ประดับบนแก้วจนหมดก็คิดไปด้วยว่าจะทักทายอีกฝ่ายอย่างไรดี

ถ้าพูดกันตามจริงเมื่อวานเขาก็วิ่งหนีเซ็นคูจังไปก็คงไม่ผิด

คิดแล้วก็อดอมยิ้มกับตัวเองไม่ได้ หวนกลับไปถึงภาพควันโขมงสีม่วงเขียวเมื่อหลายปีที่แล้ว

ตอนนั้น-

“ครั้งสุดท้ายที่แกวิ่งหนีฉันก็คือตอนที่ฉันเกือบทำห้องแล็บระเบิดไปด้วยเคมีสีไม่พึงประสงค์นั่นนี่เนอะ”

เก็นชะงัก รอยยิ้มค้างไปพร้อมกับสมองยังไม่ประมวลผล

เงยหน้าสบกับดวงตาสีแดงที่คุ้นเคย

(และไม่เคยที่เก็นจะรู้สึกพอกับมัน)

“อะไรนะ?”

เซ็นคูจังเลิกคิ้ว

“อะไร? นึกว่าคิดเรื่องเดียวกันซะอีก”

เซ็นคูจังเป็นนักอ่านใจเรอะ อย่ามาแย่งความสามารถกันนะ

เขาเผยอปาก ค้างไปหนึ่งวิจึงประกบริมฝีปากอีกรอบ สองตาจ้องคนตรงหน้าที่เขยิบเข้ามานั่งฝั่งตรงข้ามพลางสั่งกาแฟของตัวเองกับพนักงานเสียง่ายๆ

เซ็นคูจังเหลือบมองน้ำกาแฟที่หมดแก้วของเก็น ก่อนจะเลิกคิ้วพลางชี้รูปโคล่าบนเมนู

(เขารู้สึกเหมือนถูกแทงด้วยมีดเล่มยาวแล้ว _บิด_ )

เก็นส่ายหน้า

“กำลังคิดเรื่องแฟนตัวเองอยู่ต่างหากล่ะ”

(กลิ่นของเนื้อเหม็นบูดลอยแตะจมูก ‘อาซากิริ เก็น คนเห็นแก่ตัว’ ...เมื่อไหร่เขาจะเลิกทำตัวแบบนี้นะ)

ไม่มีทางที่เซ็นคูจังจะเห็นความรังเกียจตนเองบนสีหน้าของเก็นได้ แต่ส่วนเล็กๆ ของเก็นกลับสงสัยว่าอีกฝ่ายจงใจเปลี่ยนเรื่องเพราะคิดถึงความรู้สึกของเขาหรือเปล่า

“ฉันกำลังหาที่อยู่ใหม่” เซ็นคูจังพูดพลางจิบ ‘มอคค่า ครีมสองช้อน นมไม่มีแล็คโตส น้ำตาลหนึ่งก้อนครึ่ง ไม่เอาวิปครีม’ ในแก้วตัวเองจิบใหญ่ “พูดว่าตึกทดลองใหม่ดีกว่า แบบที่ปรับให้มีส่วนที่อยู่แยกออกมาได้ด้วย ฉันว่าจะย้ายมาอยู่เมืองนี้น่ะ แกดูมีเส้นสายเยอะ น่าจะช่วยได้”

เซ็นคูจังจะย้ายมาอยู่เมืองเดียวกัน

“ว้าว ไม่ได้เจอกันนานเซ็นคูจังใหญ่โตขนาดจะมีอาคารทดลองส่วนตัวแล้ว! มาไกลอยู่นา...แต่ถ้าเจอเมื่อวานฉันก็น่าจะเดาได้นี่เนอะ แต่ทำไมไม่ไปทำงานกับนาซ่าเลยล่ะ”

“ก็ทำแหละ แต่อยากเน้นงานส่วนตัวเป็นหลักมากกว่า”

เซ็นคูจังเมินรอยยิ้มสงสัยที่ตนส่งไปให้

“แถมแกก็อยู่เมืองนี้นี่”

เก็นไม่รู้ว่าร่างกายตนนิ่งค้างหรือเปล่า แต่สมองของเขานิ่งค้างไปแน่ๆ

หมายความว่ายังไงน่ะ เซ็นคูจัง

“...แก” เซ็นคูจังกะพริบตา จากนั้นจึงค่อยๆ คลี่ยิ้มอ่อนโยนแบบที่นานๆ ทีจะเห็นมาให้ “โทษที หลังจากที่ดรอปเรียนชีวิตก็ยุ่งน่าดูเลยนี่ ไม่ได้เจอเพื่อนเลยนี่”

“แหม คนมันประสบความสำเร็จนี่นา”

ขอโทษนะที่ไม่ได้บอกลา

“คิดว่าน่าจะเหงา สึคาสะถามถึงบ่อยอยู่นะ”

“ว้าว น่าดีใจจัง สึคาสะจังคนนั้นถามถึงด้วย...”

เก็นตอบด้วยรอยยิ้มไหลลื่น แต่น้ำลายกลับหนืดไม่ไหลลงคอ

ขอโทษนะจงใจตัดขาดการติดต่อไปหมดเลย

“โคฮาคุด้วย”

“หวาย! เขินแล้วเนี่ย”

(กาแฟในแก้วเหลือเพียงหยดเล็กหยดน้อยตรงก้นถ้วย เก็นมองไม่เห็นภาพสะท้อนว่าตนกำลังทำสีหน้าอย่างไรอยู่)

(ก็คงเหมือนเดิมแหละ คนอย่างเขาจะเหลือความจริงใจสักเท่าไหร่)

“เก็น”

“หืม?”

“อย่าเอาแต่หลบตาสิ”

เก็นไม่รู้สึกตัวว่าเขามัวแต่จ้องลงบนโต๊ะ แต่ตัวเขาก็รู้สึกอยู่เต็มอกว่าไม่มีหน้าไปสู้เซ็นคูจัง

อีกฝ่ายเติบโตกลายเป็นนักวิทยาศาสตร์ที่ใหญ่โต ทำงานกับการค้นหาความจริง การพัฒนาโลกไปในทางที่ดีขึ้น ทำงานกับนาซ่า แถมคงจะมีเพื่อนและผู้ชายรายล้อมมากมาย

บางทีอาจจะมีความสัมพันธ์ที่จริงใจและมีความสุขกับคนสำคัญอยู่ด้วยก็ได้

ส่วนเขา เขามันก็แค่คนที่หากินกับความลวง

(อาซากิริ เก็นเต้นรำอยู่บนปุยเมฆ ชื่อของเขาถูกสลักอยู่บนหอคอยทองคำ เรื่องเล่าของเขาถูกเล่าต่อด้วยน้ำเสียงยกย่อง)

(อาซากิริ เก็นจ้องมองความขุ่นมัวเบื้องล่างจากเบื้องสูงเสียดฟ้า ‘ความเป็นจริง’ จุกอยู่ในหลอดลมจนหายใจติดขัด รู้สึกเจ็บปวดอยู่ในปอดเหมือนถูกทิ่มแทง)

(ถ้าตกลงไปคงจะไม่แค่เจ็บ แต่คงแหลก)

“เก็น”

ท่อนแขนทั้งท่อนของเขากระตุก นิ้วมือขยับหาบุหรี่ที่ไม่มีกับตัว

“เก็น”

เขาเหลือบตาขึ้นสบกับคนตรงหน้าช้าๆ ไหล่สองข้างแข็งตั้งตรงอย่างที่ไม่สมควรสำหรับเมนทอลลิตส์แบบเขา

แต่สีหน้าของคนตรงหน้าทำให้ร่างกายผ่อนคลายขึ้นอย่างอธิบายไม่ได้

เก็นสูดหายใจ คลี่ยิ้มอ่อนช้าๆ ให้เหมือนกับสิ่งที่เซ็นคูจังส่งมา

“ขอโทษนะ เซ็นคูจัง”

ผ่านพ้นใบหน้าหล่อเหลา ผ่านพ้นความเฉลียวฉลาดไม่เป็นรองใคร ผ่านพ้นท่าทางที่เต็มไปด้วยความมั่นใจเสมอ... ผ่านพ้นดวงตาสีแดงน่าค้นหาตรงหน้า เขาเห็นความเชื่อและความเข้าใจอย่างที่ในชีวิตนี้มีแค่ อิชิกามิ เซ็นคู เคยและยังให้อยู่เสมอมา

“ไม่ต้องขอโทษหรอกว่ะ เข้าใจ”

(ตัวเขากลิ่นเหมือนเนื้อบูดเน่า ส่วนตัวเขาต่อหน้าเซ็นคูจังกลิ่นเหมือนดอกไม้สีขาวช่อนั้นที่เคยซื้อให้เซ็นคูจังเมื่อนานมาแล้ว)

(มะแว้งนก มีพิษ แต่เป็นยา)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year ค่า5555555 อัพฟิคละนะ กราบขอบคุณทุกความเห็น (ส่วนมากใน readawrite)
> 
> ส่วนนี้แก้บ่อยเหมือนกันเพราะเขียนแล้วดราม่าเกินไป (ชอบปมคุณแฟนมากๆ ค่ะ เขียนละขยี้เวอร์) แต่พออยู่กะเซ็นคูแล้วทุกอย่างเป็นดอกไม้ <3  
> เก็นเก็นนี่ส่วนตัวเรามองว่าเป็นคนที่ทำงานวงการบันเทิงตั้งแต่เด็ก พยายามเอาตัวรอดนู่นนี่ ทำงานกับความรู้สึกคน+หลอกลวงผู้คน แถมพองานเยอะก็ยุ่งอีก ต้องระหว่างข่าวหลุดนู่นนนี่อีก นิสัยเลยค่อนข้างปิดเป็นธรรมดา ซึ่งจะต่างกับแคน่อนด้วยที่เก็นเจอกับเซ็นคูตั้งแต่อยู่โรงเรียน เลยมีความเข้าใจกันแน่นแฟ้นตั้งแต่ตอนนั้นแล้ว  
> ทีแรกว่าจะเขียนมุมมองเก็นกับเซ็นคูสลับกันไปแต่อาจจะยาวไปไม่จบสักที แต่เดี๋ยวน่าจะมีแทรกมุมมองเซ็นคูเข้ามาค่ะ อยากเขียนมากๆ  
> นี่ทีแรกแพลนไว้ว่าสองตอนจบ แต่ไม่จบว่ะ--
> 
> ขอบคุณทุกคนที่เข้ามาอ่านนะคะ ขอให้ปี 2021 เป็นปีที่ดี เพี้ยง


	3. Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> แล้วเซ็นคูจังก็หัวเราะ หัวเราะให้กับความบ้าและไร้สาระและไม่มีเหตุผลทั้งหมดทั้งมวลนี้ หัวเราะให้กับเก็นที่หัวหมุนแต่ก็อดกลั้นยิ้มไม่ได้
> 
> จนสุดท้ายเก็นก็หัวเราะตาม
> 
> (เพราะมันรู้สึก 'ใช่' เหลือเกิน รู้สึกใช่แบบที่ไม่ได้รู้สึกมานาน)

หนึ่งกริ๊ง

ยากจะอธิบายเหลือเกินถึงความรู้สึกตื้นตันของเก็นต่อโทรศัพท์หนึ่งกริ๊ง แม้ความตื้นตันนั้นแทบจะไหลลงมาเป็นน้ำจากเบ้าหลังจากที่เก็นใช้แรงสุดตัวกึ่งลากกึ่งกราบให้เซ็นคูจังออกมาโดยมีเสียงตะโกนด่าน่ากลัวตามหลังมาติดๆ ก็ตาม

(ขอบคุณโลกใบนี้ที่มีเทคโนโลยี คิดไม่ออกเลยว่าจะใช้ชีวิตยังไงถ้าไม่มีมัน)

(ลองคิดภาพว่ากลับไปอยู่ยุคหินสิ)

อาซากิริ เก็นใช้เวลาเก้านาทีสิบแปดวิในการลากเซ็นคูจังออกมา ใช้เวลาอีกสองนาทียี่สิบหกวิในการสูดอากาศเข้าปอด ขึ้นเสียงออกมาได้แค่ “เซ็นคูจัง ทำไมถึง...” ก็ต้องหอบหายใจต่ออีกสิบวิราวจะขาดหายใจ

“เฮ้ย เมนทอลลิตส์ อย่าเพิ่งเหนื่อยตายน่า”

อีกด้านกลับเป็นคนที่ไม่เคยรู้ร้อนรู้หนาว

(ถ้าไม่ได้รู้จักดีเก็นคงหมายหัวเซ็นคูจังเป็นโซซิโอพาธ)

“...ก็ไปยั่วโมโหเจ้าของตึกท่าทางอันตรายแบบนั้นไม่ได้ไหมเล่า!”

“นิดๆ หน่อยๆ เอง”

“เขาจะชักมีดออกมาอยู่แล้วนะ!”

เรียกได้ว่าเป็นเรื่องแปลกที่เก็นจะทำเสียงหลง แต่เซ็นคูจังผู้มักเป็นสาเหตุของเรื่องแปลกนั้นยิ้มไม่ใส่ใจ

“คนอย่างนั้นไม่กล้าทำอะไรจริงอยู่แล้ว”

“นั่นไม่ใช่ประเด็นสักหน่อย นี่เซ็นคูจัง ชีวิตพวกเราก็ออกจะรุ่งโรจน์ตอนนี้ ไม่ได้จนตรอกขนาดที่จะไปเล่นเรียลลิตี้โชว์แบบเอาชีวิตรอดสักนะ ทำตัวไม่มีเหตุผลเอาซะเลย”

เซ็นคูจังทำตาโตเหมือนถูกคำว่า ‘ไม่มีเหตุผล’ เล่นงานเข้าให้ ซึ่งก็สมควรแล้ว ดังนั้นเก็นจะสะบัดหน้าเมินแล้วควานหาอาวุธลับของตนเองในกระเป๋า

หนึ่งกริ๊ง ตำรวจ

“อ๊า ใช่ครับ อยู่ๆ ก็เลือดขึ้นหน้าจะทำท่าเข้ามาทำร้ายเฉยเลย... เปล่านะครับ ไม่ได้ไปกวนโมโหอะไรเลย...ฮึก...”

เก็นปาดน้ำตาที่ไม่มีอยู่จริง

“ครับ ขอบคุณมากครับ”

หนึ่งกริ๊ง เมเนเจอร์จัง

“นี่เมเนเจอร์จัง คนรู้จักมีปัญหานิดหน่อยน่ะ... แล้วใช่! จัดการให้จะมีพระคุณมากเลยน้า”

ระรัวคำพูดปลิ้นปล้อนให้เหมือน ‘คนดีที่ต้องช่วยเพื่อนของเพื่อนอย่างไม่มีทางเลือก’ เสร็จเขาก็วางสายพร้อมสรรเสริญความดีงามของเทคโนโลยีไปด้วย

แล้วเซ็นคูจังก็หัวเราะ หัวเราะให้กับความบ้าและไร้สาระและ _ไม่มีเหตุผล_ ทั้งหมดทั้งมวลนี้ หัวเราะให้กับเก็นที่หัวหมุนแต่ก็อดกลั้นยิ้มไม่ได้

จนสุดท้ายเก็นก็หัวเราะตาม

(เพราะมันรู้สึก _ใช่_ เหลือเกิน รู้สึกใช่แบบที่ไม่ได้รู้สึกมานาน)

“สุดยอดเลยจ้าเมนทอลลิตส์ ถ้ามีคนบอกว่านายใช้ไม้นี้หนีคดีมาได้ก็เชื่อว่ะ”

เซ็นคูจังยังหัวเราะอยู่

“ใจร้าย เห็นแบบนี้ฉันก็เป็นพลเมืองดีปราศจากประวัติอยู่นะ”

“งั้นก็เลิกทำหน้าชั่วร้ายสิ”

“ไม่ไหวหรอก มันอยู่ในสายเลือดนี่นาของแบบนี้”

“ว้าว ชั่วร้ายจริงว่ะ”

“ถ้าฉันชั่วร้ายเซ็นคูจังก็เป็นผู้สมรู้ร่วมคิดนะ เผลอๆ อาจจะเป็นตัวโกงเบื้องหลังก็ได้”

แม้จะพูดด้วยความติดตลก เก็นก็เริ่มคิดถึงความเป็นจริงขึ้นมาเลยแอบชะงักไม่ได้ ก่อนจะพูดด้วยความเหนื่อยใจ

“แต่ต่อไปนี้ให้ฉันจัดการเองเถอะ”

เซ็นคูจังผายมือเชิญพร้อมรอยยิ้มน่าหมั่นไส้นิดๆ

(แต่ก็น่าเอ็นดู)

นั่งรถไฟต่อมาอีกแปดสถานี เขาก็พาเซ็นคูจังมาที่อีกสถานที่หนึ่งที่ดูน่าจะเหมาะจะเป็นตึกของเซ็นคูจังได้ดี แม้ว่าที่ๆ วิ่งหนีออกมาก่อนหน้านี้จะดูใหม่กว่าและเดินทางสะดวกกว่ามาก แต่ยังไงเซ็นคูจังก็จะเปลี่ยนส่วนหนึ่งของตึกเป็นที่อยู่อาศัยอยู่แล้ว การคำนึงที่การเดินทางเช้า-เย็นกลับคงไม่ได้จำเป็นอะไรขนาดนั้น... คิดเล่นๆ ดูแล้วบางทีเขาอาจจะควรเปลี่ยนอาชีพไปทำอสังหาริมทรัพย์ก็ได้

“นั่นไง เจ้าของตึกยืนอยู่ตรงนั้นแหละ เซ็นคูจังปั้นหน้านางฟ้าอย่างเดียวก็พอ”

“หา ล้อเล่นน่า คนที่โก่งราคาขนาดนั้นจะให้ตีหน้าซื่อยังไงไหว”

“ชู่ว เชื่อใจสิ”

เขาลากเสียงหวาน ก่อนจะหุบปากเมื่อเดินเข้าไปใกล้บุคคลที่รออยู่

เจ้าของอาคารที่ยืนรออยู่คือผู้หญิงที่มีกลิ่นอายสง่างาม อายุไม่ต่างกับตัวเขามากนัก

เก็นอดยิ้มในใจไม่ได้ ลอบหันไปสบตาให้เซ็นคูจังเป็นสัญญาณว่าปล่อยให้หน้าที่เขาเอง

เซ็นคูจังไม่ได้แม้แต่จะทำหน้าเคลือบแคลงใจ ซึ่งก็ทำให้เก็นหวนกลับไปคิดถึงสมัยที่ตระเวนทำเรื่องนู่นนี่ด้วยกันสองคนแบบแปลกๆ

(ความเชื่อใจที่มีให้ไม่มีสิ้นสุดนี่น่ากลัวเหลือเกิน)

ในขณะที่ตัดสินใจเมินอาการมวนท้องที่เกิดจากความปั่นป่วนของหัวใจ เขาก็คลี่รอยยิ้มน่าพึงใจให้หญิงสาวตรงหน้าแล้วเข้าไปทักทาย

แม้การเป็นเมนทอลลิตส์จะมีประโยชน์มากในด้านการตลาด แต่เขาถูกแฟนคนปัจจุบันของตัวเองแสดงให้เห็นชัดเจนว่าการจะร่ำรวยจากธุรกิจนั้นใช้สกิลมากมายนอกจากการอ่านใจมาก ดังนั้นเก็นจึงไม่ได้มีความต้องการที่จะเปลี่ยนสายอาชีพขนาดนั้น

แต่ว่า ก็ไม่สามารถปฏิเสธได้ว่าถ้าเป็นเรื่องการคุยสัญญาหนึ่งต่อหนึ่งแล้ว อาซากิริ เก็นไม่แพ้ใคร

เซ็นคูจังจะกลัวอะไรอีกถ้ามีเขาคนนี้เป็นไพ่ในมือ

เจ้าของอาคารตรงหน้าส่งรอยยิ้มหวานมาให้ เคาะส้นจากรองเท้าส้นสูงของเธอเล็กน้อยก่อนที่จะคว้ากุญแจออกมา

เก็นปล่อยให้อีกฝ่ายพาพวกเขาสองคนเข้าไปด้านใน ปากก็ป้อนคำถามที่ชวนให้อีกฝ่ายอดพูดเรื่องการงานของตัวเองไม่ได้

(จะมีอะไรดีกว่าการต่อรองราคากับเจ้าของธุรกิจที่ทำไม่ขึ้นอีก)

เขาเหลือบออกไป เห็นเซ็นคูจังหันมาส่งดวงตาที่เป็นประกายมาให้ เก็นรู้สึกเหมือนท้องฟ้าที่สว่างอยู่แล้วถูกประดับไปด้วยไฟคริสต์มาส

จากนั้น...เซ็นคูจังก็กะพริบตา เก็บรอยยิ้มที่ล่องลอยในบรรยากาศ แล้วพยักพเยิดให้ฟังหญิงสาวที่กำลังพูดแทน

ไฟคริสต์มาสถูกเปลี่ยนเป็นสีของสัญญาณอะไรสักอย่าง

“บางทีแกนี่ก็เก่งเป็นบ้า”

เก็นใช้แขนสองข้างเท้าโต๊ะร้านกาแฟในขณะที่สายตาส่งความขบขันแพรวพราว

“เอ๋ นี่ชมเหรอ เซ็นคูจังชมฉันด้วย ดีใจจังเลยน้า”

เซ็นคูจังเหยียดรอยยิ้มตามฉบับเจ้าตัว เผยอปากจะพูดบางอย่าง ก่อนที่จะเปลี่ยนใจแล้วยักไหล่ง่ายๆ

เขาอดเลิกคิ้วไม่ได้

“อะไรละนั่น”

ท่าทีชะงักชัดเจนขนาดนั้น ต่อให้ไม่ได้เป็นเมนทอลลิตส์ยังดูออกเลย

“ช่างเถอะ”

แต่ก็ถูกปฏิเสธซึ่งหน้า

เซ็นคูจังควรจะดีใจที่เก็นเป็นคนช่างเอาใจใส่ ดังนั้นจึงไม่ไล่ถามต่อ

“เอาเถอะ แต่ก็ดีจังนะที่ได้ในราคาที่ดี ทีนี้ด้วยโทรศัพท์สามเครื่องของฉัน เซ็นคูจังก็ไม่ต้องกังวลเรื่องคู่แข่งดึงราคาขึ้นเลย”

“...คนอะไรมีโทรศัพท์ตั้งสามเครื่อง เก็น อย่าบอกนะว่าไม่กี่ปีมานี้แกเปลี่ยนจากคนคิดมากเป็นประสาทแดกไปแล้ว”

แต่ก็เพราะเป็นคนเอาใจใส่ เลยหยุดมือที่กำลังจะคว้าช้อนน้ำตาลมาใส่กาแฟของตนเองเมื่อเห็นมือของเซ็นคูจังกำลังทำแบบเดียวกัน

มือของพวกเขาแตะกันนิดหน่อยในตอนที่เก็นเคลื่อนมือออก

“อ๊ะ โทษที”

คนที่พูดคือเซ็นคูจัง

ส่วนคนที่กล้ามเนื้อบนใบหน้าค้างไปพร้อมสมองที่วิ่งสามร้อยหกสิบกิโลเมตรต่อวินาทีคือเก็น

หลายๆ คน... คนส่วนมาก คนส่วนมากถูกภาพลักษณ์นักมายากลของเก็นหลอก หลงคิดไปว่าความถนัดของเก็นคือทริกลวงตาต่างๆ ตั้งแต่เกมไพ่จนไปถึงกลหายตัว ดังนั้นถึงมีงานมากมายที่มีเก็นเป็นชายในชุดสูทแสดงโชว์น่าตื่นเต้นบนทีวี หรือกระทั่งคุณตาคุณยายที่มาขอให้แสดงกลดอกไม้ให้หลานๆ ที่น่ารักดู

แต่ความจริงแล้วหลายต่อหลายปีของเก็นนั้นถูกใช้ไปกับการศึกษา ค้นคว้า และทดลองด้านจิตวิทยาและการวิเคราะห์ในพฤติกรรมของมนุษย์

เขาคือเมนทอลลิตส์เลยนะ เขาคือนักอ่านใจเลยนะ

ทริกและการโน้มน้าวใจทั้งหลายจะเป็นไปไม่ได้เลยถ้าหากเขาไม่สามารถเข้าใจฝ่ายตรงข้ามอย่างทะลุปรุโปร่ง

ดังนั้นเก็นจึงอดถอนหายใจให้กับคนตรงหน้าที่ไม่ยอมปริปากพูดออกมาไม่ได้ เขาเอนตัวลง มือข้างซ้ายเกาะลำตัว แขนด้านขวาเท้าลงมาจนนิ้วมือจรดริมฝีปากพอดี

“เซ็นคูจังก็คิดมากนี่นา”

ซ่อนรอยยิ้มจางของตัวเองไว้ใต้เรียวนิ้ว

ส่วนเซ็นคูจังแค่นหัวเราะ ปฏิเสธชัดเจน

“นักวิทยาศาสตร์อย่างฉันมีแต่คิดแล้วทำเลยเท่านั้นแหละ”

เก็นตัดสินใจปล่อยผ่านประโยคเฉไฉของอีกฝ่ายไป คิดเพียงแต่ว่า

_แต่ก็เป็นด้านที่ฉันภูมิใจของเซ็นคูจังนะ_

แล้วมันก็ _เกิดขึ้น_

มัน...ไม่น่าตกใจ อย่างน้อยก็พูดได้เต็มปากเต็มคำว่ามันไม่ถึงกับ ‘ไม่คาดคิด’ เมื่อมัน _เกิดขึ้น_

เหมือนกับยางที่ถูกยืดออกมาให้สุดแล้วนับถอยหลังวันที่มันจะดีดเข้าหากัน เหมือนกับเวลาที่แม่เหล็กขั้วเดียวกันสองอันรอเวลากระเด็นจากมือที่บังคับให้อยู่ฝืนติดแบบผิดธรรมชาติ

มันไม่เวิร์กตั้งแต่แรก

แต่มันก็ไม่ได้รุนแรง ไม่ได้มีฝ่ายใดฝ่ายหนึ่งขึ้นเสียงหรือร้องไห้

มีเพียงการถอนหายใจ หนึ่งครั้ง สองครั้ง

(หนึ่งครั้งกับความว่างเปล่าข้างกายร่วมสองอาทิตย์ สองครั้งกับเมสเสจที่ไร้การตอบรับ สามครั้งกับการกลอกตาจบบทสนทนา สี่ครั้ง ห้าครั้ง หกครั้ง)

(เจ็ดครั้ง แปดครั้ง เก้าครั้ง)

ดวงตาของเก็นจับทุกวินาทีของภาพตรงหน้าไม่กะพริบตา ราวกับสมองรู้ว่าอะไรกำลังจะ _เกิดขึ้น_ เสียงของลม เสียงของนก กระทั่งเสียงการเต้นของหัวใจใต้ผิวหนัง กระดูก กล้ามเนื้อ ยังเบาหายไปราวไม่มีจริง

(ไม่มีกลิ่นของมะแว้งนก มีเพียงกลิ่นเนื้อเหม็นบูดเน่า ความเป็นจริงที่เขาเป็น)

แล้วคนตรงหน้าก็ _พูดมัน_

“มันคงจบแล้วแหละ”

มันเป็น... จุดจบที่หลีกเลี่ยงไม่ได้

เขาได้เพียงแต่ยิ้มจาง

“นั่นสินะ ริวซุยจัง”

เขาได้เพียงแค่มองใบหน้าหล่อเหลาใต้เส้นผมสีทองสวยด้วยความรู้สึกหลายต่อหลายอย่าง

ถ้าเกิด... ถ้าเกิดในสถานการณ์นี้มีเส้นฟางเส้นสุดท้ายที่ริวซุยจังคาดให้เก็นคว้ามันไว้เพื่อจะเก็บความสัมพันธ์นี้ไว้ เก็นรู้ว่าเขาได้ใช้สองมือฉีกมันทิ้งด้วยคำตอบนั้น

(ต้องเป็นคนที่เห็นแก่ตัวขนาดไหน)

ก่อนที่เก็นจะตระหนักได้ว่าเขาไม่มีอะไรจะพูดมากกว่านี้ ใบหน้าของแฟน (เก่า) ก็ค่อยๆ ขยับแสดงสีหน้าอะไรสักอย่างออกมา

เก็นคาดว่าจะเห็นความผิดหวัง

แต่มันไม่ใช่

ในคืนนั้น เขาเดินทอดน่องเข้าไปหาชายหนุ่มที่ชนะโป๊กเกอร์เกมจากเขาจนแทบหมดตัวด้วยท้องที่ปั่นป่วนไปด้วยความรู้สึก ‘ต้องการ’

ยื่นแก้วขอการชนกับของอีกฝ่าย ก่อนที่จะได้รอยยิ้มที่ไร้ที่ติเกินกว่าจะเป็นสิ่งที่สร้างจากนิสัยเบื้องลึกของตัวเองจริงๆ กลับมา

“แพ้โป๊กเกอร์แล้วมาเข้าหาแบบครุมเครือเหรอ”

ครุมเครือเป็นคำที่พอออกมาจากปากคนตื้นเขินตรงหน้าแล้วดูผิดไปหมด

“ตลกดีนะ เพราะฉันไม่เคยรู้เลยว่านายคิดอะไรอยู่”

อาซากิริ เก็นยอมชนแก้วกับเขา นานามิ ริวซุยจึงขอเริ่มต้นความสัมพันธ์กับอีกฝ่าย

เขาชื่นชมเก็น เขาเห็นคุณค่าในตัวเก็น เก็นที่มีรอยยิ้มไร้ที่ติ สายตาที่ชวนหลงใหล ท่อนขาเพรียวบางที่น่ามอง ต้นคอที่น่าลูบไล้

คิดซ้ำไปซ้ำมาจนเผลอพูดออกมากรอกหูอีกฝ่าย แต่นั่นก็เป็นสิ่งที่ริวซุยทำเป็นปกติ

เก็นหัวเราะ พ่นเสียงที่น่าฟังมากผ่านลำคอ

กระทั่งเสียงหัวเราะที่จริงใจของเก็นยังไร้ที่ติ

ริวซุยเหมือนเห็นสมบัติล้ำค่า เขาเชื่อว่ามันเป็นไปได้ต่อให้เก็นบอกว่าเขาไม่มีเวลาให้ก็ตาม

(ทีแรกก็ไม่ได้คิด เพราะมันไม่ได้ _ชัดเจน_ เท่าบรรยากาศสีทองตลบอบอวลเวลาสบตาแล้วจูบกัน แต่มันคือมือของเขาที่ฝืนประกบขั้วแม่เหล็กสองอันนี้อยู่)

พอคิดแล้ว พอผ่านการกลืนน้ำลาย ถอนหายใจ กลอกตาซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่ามาได้ ในที่สุดเขาก็ตระหนักได้ว่า ในไม่กี่ครั้งที่ริวซุยสัมผัสกับความผิดหวัง นี่จะเป็นหนึ่งในนั้น

(เขาตระหนักสิ่งนี้ขึ้นในขณะที่มีบุหรี่ราคาแพงอยู่ในมือ มือเดียวกับที่ยื่นบุหรี่ให้เก็นหลายต่อหลายครั้งเวลาเห็นอีกฝ่ายเครียด)

(เก็นไม่สูบบุหรี่ด้วยซ้ำ)

_มันไม่เวิร์ก_

ความเป็นจริงที่กว่าจะจมลงความคิดความเข้าใจของริวซุยหนักอึ้งยิ่งขึ้นเมื่อเขาเห็นเก็น (คนรักที่ไปไม่รอด) ยืนอยู่หน้าประตูบ้านเตรียมล่ำลา

_“แค่นายยอมเปิดใจให้ฉันเห็นตลอดนั้นก็มีค่าพอแล้ว ไม่มีหน้ากาก มีแต่ความจริงใจระหว่างเราสองคน แค่นั้นก็ถือว่ามากจากนายแล้ว เก็น ความรักน่ะไม่ใช่ความผูกติด นายสวยงามอย่างที่นายเป็นนะ ฉันพอใจแล้ว”_

เขากล่าวไว้ในช่วงแรกที่เริ่มต้นความสัมพันธ์กับเก็น

เก็นมอบความจริงใจให้เขา แต่กลายเป็นว่าเขาก็ไม่พอใจแค่นั้นอยู่ดี

_มันไม่เวิร์กจริงๆ_

มันเป็นความรู้สึกที่แปลก ยืนอยู่หน้าบ้านของแฟนโดยที่รู้ว่านี่จะเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย เขาจะไม่ได้กลับมาที่นี่อีก

(เหมือนเมื่อตอนที่ตัดสินใจออกจากชีวิตของพวกเซ็นคูจังไปตอนนั้น)

(เหมือนส่วนหนึ่งของหัวใจถูกควักออกไป กลายเป็นรูโหว่ที่ไม่มีอะไรมาอุดได้)

“ไม่ต้องกังวลเรื่องของที่เหลือนะ เดี๋ยวให้คนส่งไปให้”

คนตรงหน้ายังคงมองมาด้วยความอ่อนโยน หยิบยื่นความใจกว้างที่เก็นใช้ประโยชน์ซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่ามาให้ด้วยความเต็มใจ

(ในอนาคต ในอนาคตที่ไม่รู้ว่าใกล้ไกลแค่ไหน ริวซุยจังจะยืนต่อหน้าเขาที่ควงแขนมากับเซ็นคูจัง และทักทายด้วยรอยยิ้มและใจที่กว้างดังมหาสมุทร _เพราะริวซุยเป็นคนที่วิเศษแบบนั้นแหละ_ คือสิ่งที่เก็นบอกเซ็นคูจัง)

เก็นรู้สึกอึดอัดในลำคอ เหมือนเห็นความรักของเขากับริวซุยจังผุดขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง คล้ายถ่านของเครื่องใช้ไฟฟ้าที่จุดประกายขึ้นมาครั้งสุดท้ายก่อนจะดับวูบไปตลอดกาล

(ความรักที่ไม่เท่ากันของสองฝ่ายตั้งแต่แรก)

“ขอบคุณนะ ริวซุยจัง...”

ริวซุยจังคลี่ยิ้ม

“แล้วก็...ขอโทษ”

ในที่สุดเก็นก็พูดออกไปได้

“เก็น ฉันก็ขอโทษ”

เขาอยากจะตะโกนบอกว่าริวซุยจังไม่ต้องขอโทษหรอก มันคือเขา มันคือเขาที่แย่เองทั้งหมด แต่สายตาของอีกฝ่ายทำให้เก็นไม่มีอะไรจะพูด ทำได้เพียงยอมรับ

“ฉันรักนายนะเก็น ต่อให้เลิกไปแล้วนายก็ยังจะเป็นคนโปรดอยู่ดี โชคดีกับชีวิตล่ะ”

เก็นอ่านได้ว่าระหว่างคำว่า ‘ฉัน’ กับ ‘รัก’ มีคำว่า ‘เคย’ ที่ไม่ได้ถูกพูดออกมาอยู่

แล้วเขาก็ถูกดึงเข้าไปจูบ

เป็นจูบที่ดูดดื่ม จูบเพื่อความรักที่จบไปแล้ว เพื่อความสัมพันธ์ที่จะไม่มีอีกต่อไป จูบที่ชวนให้ร่างกายอ่อนเปลี้ย หัวหมุน ร่างกายร้อนระอุจนทนไม่ไหว

เก็นคว้าร่างกายของอีกฝ่ายไว้แน่น มือลูบไล้ไปตรงลำคอ เคลียขึ้นไปที่หลังหู ไล้เข้ามาที่สันกรามและคาง ดึงคนตรงหน้าเข้าหาตัวเองซ้ำแล้วซ้ำอีกเหมือนที่อีกฝ่ายทำราวพยายามจะต่อต้านจักรวาลที่จะแยกพวกเขาจากกัน

ลิ้นที่แลก ฟันที่ขูด ไอร้อนจากปากที่กระทบใบหน้า มือที่กำและดึงเส้นผมของเขา

_ความสัมพันธ์ของอาซากิริ เก็น และ นานามิ ริวซุย จบลงเช่นนี้_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ตรงนี้ขอคุยยาวหน่อย ไม่ค่อยมีสาระ แต่ถ้าอ่านเราก็แฮปปี้ค่ะ55555
> 
> สวัสดีค่า ขอบคุณทุกคนที่ยังติดตามกันนะคะ ทีแรกคิดว่าจะปล่อยเบลอชื่อแฟนเก็นไปเลย ใบ้เอาอย่างเดียว แต่คิดไปคิดมาเฉลยละกัน อยากเขียนมุมมองริวซุย55555 (ในตอนที่แล้วมีใส่ไว้คำสองคำใบ้ๆ ไว้ แต่คิดว่าคนไม่น่าเดาได้ ถ้าเดาได้ก็มาคอมเม้นท์บอกกันด้วยนะคะ)
> 
> ระหว่างที่เขียนบทนี้อยู่ในหัวก็ไปอ่าน LNหมอหินมา แล้วก็เสียดายสึคาสะที่มีความเป็นแฟนเก่าสูงมาก แต่เราแพลนริวซุยไว้แล้วนี่นา 🥺 ที่จริงแพลนริวซุยไว้เพราะหล่อค่ะ และดูจะเป็นคนที่ชิวพอกับความสัมพันธ์แบบไม่แน่นแฟ้นได้ (และชั้นรักเค้า) แต่สุดท้ายเขียนแล้วดราม่าเนอะ ก็อย่างที่เห็น--
> 
> ยังไงก็ตามพาร์ทของคุณแฟนก็จบไปแล้วนะคะ หลังจากนี้คือเซ็นเก็นอย่างเดียว เดี๋ยวทุกคลจะหาว่าล่อมาอ่านชิพอื่น เปล่าน้า endgameคือเซ็นคูจังเท่านั้นค่ะ เขา "ใช่" สำหรับกันและกัน (มโนตอนจบไว้แล้วบอกเลย แต่อยู่แต่ในหัว--)
> 
> บทนี้คิดหนักเรื่องชื่อตอนเหมือนกันค่ะ ใส่อะไรดีไม่ให้สปอย แต่คนก็น่าจะเดาได้แล้วนี่นาว่าแฟนเลิกกันเร็วๆ นี้แหละ แต่ก็ไม่อยากใส่เลิก เดี๋ยวมันชัดเจนไป555555 ก็คือไม่เก่งเรื่องตั้งชื่อ
> 
> สุดท้ายนี้ อยากบอกว่าชอบประโยคจบของตอนมากค่ะ ไม่รู้คิดได้ไง สมองระเบิดพลัง ชอบนักพวกธีมซ้ำๆ เนี่ย
> 
> ปล. ตอนนี้ลองเว้นช่องว่างระหว่างบรรทัดดู เทียบกับตอนปกติที่เราเขียนติดๆ ไปเลย คิดว่าแบบไหนดีกว่าคอมเม้นท์บอกได้นะคะ เลิฟ


End file.
